


redolence

by MonsterParade



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Human AU, Scent Kink, and to be honest it's kinda hitting you Just Right, he got that GOOD STANK, so you bop him STRAIGHT to the fuckin top, when your disaster man hasn't showered in a few days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterParade/pseuds/MonsterParade
Summary: garbageboy stinkman belongs in...THIIIIIS PUSSYYYY
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	redolence

**Author's Note:**

> for my darling, beloved friend Brie~! <3 <3  
> hugs and kisses, I hope you like it!!! -^o^-

The coffee table was littered with trash.  
  
Detritus from food; wrappers, crumbs, empty cans, stray cheese puffs-- and the dregs of their smoke session; the burnt-out ends of the joints they'd finished, white ash only mostly in the tray, and BJ's weird homemade bong, which was being used to prop up the laptop they were watching their movies on. Lawrence Benjamin Shoggoth, BJ, to his friends, stuffed the last of a Twinkie into his mouth and snuggled in closer to his girlfriend, looping an arm around her shoulder to squash her up against his side as he chewed with herbivore slowness.  
  
These kinds of evenings were the ones that made his shitty existence worth it. These ones, where Brie was off work and they could spend the whole day together, holed up in his shithole of an old house and getting high out of their minds.  
  
Of course, that high had finally ebbed to the point that they were both sensate again, but that was equally as nice, really, because Brie was paying attention to him more than the movie now and her beautiful dark eyes were so sparkly that all he wanted to do was _stare_. Honestly, whose eyes _actually_ sparkled? It was some kind of devil magic, he was sure.  
  
"...What's up?" Brie giggled, tilting her head to catch him staring.  
  
She had crumbs in the corner of her lip. He wanted to lick 'em off so bad that his fingers twitched with the want to grab.  
  
"Nothin'," BJ lied, shifting his leg to press the side of his heavy thigh against hers. He gave her a toothy smile and licked his fingers clean. "What's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
They were both still a little floaty from the smoke, Brie's residual high manifesting in a series of bubbly giggles and BJ's in the way his skin tingled and warmed, and he shifted again, unable to sit still, and rubbed the side of his leg against her, only succeeding in making the tingles worse.  
  
Brie gave him a knowing look.  
  
"That doesn't look like nothing," she teased him, nudging him with an elbow and nodding her head down, and BJ followed her line of sight to the slight chub visible at the fly of his pants. He chortled at himself as he noticed.  
  
"Yeah, baby, that's _somethin',"_ he said, twisting where he sat until he was sideways on the cushions, "Little somethin' for _you_ , B."  
  
He grinned at her, completely shameless, and took his arm from her shoulders to adjust himself while she watched, palming at his crotch for her amusement. It got him the reaction he wanted-- Brie laughed, loud and unabashedly, and took the initiative to crawl onto his lap, sitting herself right down where he wanted her. One of her legs was wedged tight between the back of the sofa and BJ's thigh, and one of _his_ legs hung lazily off the side, but neither of them could be bothered enough to mind.  
  
She leaned in and kissed him, and her lips were soft and slightly sticky with the remnants of gloss. BJ groaned softly into her mouth.  
  
Like he'd wanted to, he turned his head a little to lick the crumbs from the corner of her lips, enjoying the way it made her shiver (and only a little bit from disgust), and Brie rocked her hips a little and moved to kiss along his jawline.  
  
"You're slobbering on me," she told him between kisses. BJ could feel her lips curved into a smile against the scruff on his face, though, so he just reached around to grab her ass and tilted his head to lick her, dragging his tongue dog-like across her cheek. She squealed at him, jerking backwards.  
  
"Beej!"  
  
"Whaaaat?"  
  
They stared each other down as BJ grinned, all crooked teeth and mischief. Brie scoffed and retaliated by tucking her face into the crook of his neck to nip him, and giggled when he jumped.  
  
"...You stink," she informed him as her lips brushed along his skin, the puff of her warm breath making goosebumps rise in its wake. BJ wiggled under her, feeling the front of his pants slowly getting tighter, and let his mouth fall half-open in pleasure.  
  
"Yeah-- uh, fuck, sorry," he muttered, "It's, uh-- been a few days since I showered. Tired, y'know--"  
  
"I know," Brie said, cutting him off before he could get self-conscious, and her voice dipped lower into a register he usually only heard once the clothes were off and he'd been given permission to grope, "I...I kinda _like_ it."  
  
BJ blinked dumbly as her lips met his neck again, her teeth worrying at his skin before she soothed it with a kiss and a suck.  
  
"Y' _like_ it?" he parroted. She'd never mentioned that sort of thing _before_ \-- but he wasn't spared the time to think much about it, because Brie hummed an affirmative against his pulse point and took a _deep_ breath of him, her hands sliding up to his hair to comb it.  
  
BJ felt his dick twitch in his pants while Brie carded through the greasy nest.  
  
"You _do_ like it!" he repeated a third time, biting down on his lip and smiling. "You could'a _told_ me, babes! I'm the-- _ungh_ \-- baby, I am the _slob_ for the _job_."  
  
Brie laughed again and finally pulled back to look at him again, giving his hair a cheeky little tug that tilted his head from side to side.  
  
"I _know_ you are," she said, in a voice like it was praise. Her eyes crinkled beautifully at the corners when she beamed at him, and BJ tried to duck back in to kiss her again.  
  
She let him for a moment, chuckling and squealing softly as he sucked her lower lip into his mouth, catching it between his teeth-- and then she braced her hands on his chest and pushed him back, and he relented with a lingering _'smack',_ his hands running up and down her sides. He licked the taste of her gloss off his lips.  
  
"Can I?" she asked, wiggling a hand down between them to rub near the top of his bulge. BJ stifled any nonsensical sounds he might have made and grunted an affirmative.  
  
 _Asking_ , honestly--  
  
"Nah, doll, this stiff is for Idris fucking Elba," he said dryly, gesturing at the forgotten laptop and fighting his smile. Brie laughed, quick and high and delighted, and slid down off of him and onto the floor to urge him to sit right again, glancing back at the screen behind her.  
  
"You'd fuck him," she said.  
  
"I would fuck him!" BJ agreed, although his resulting chuckling petered right off as Brie pushed his knees apart and leaned in to lay her cheek against his crotch, the side of his hard-on stiff against her soft skin. She rubbed her face against him through the fabric.  
  
BJ sucked a breath in through his teeth.  
  
"And...this is because I haven't showered?" he asked, watching her tease him by kissing up his clothed length, her thumbs rubbing circles on his inner thighs. Brie avoided his eyes, her face finally starting to warm to pink, and she smiled bashfully against him as her hands went for his fly. BJ raised his eyebrows. "Wow. All this time I've been cleaning myself up nice for you, and _this_ is what it took to get your panties wet?"  
  
"BJ!"  
  
"Whaaaat? I like it!" he teased, noting with some smugness that she didn't deny it as she undid his button and pulled his cock out of his trousers. "Not as much as _you_ do, a'course-- _whoa!"_  
  
BJ's taunting fell to nothing in his mouth as Brie sealed her lips around the head of his cock and sucked once, hard, looking him in the eyes as she held his length steady.  
  
 _"Oh-ohoh_ okay, geez-!" he gasped, writhing under too much stimulation way too fast. "Sorry! Suh- _huh_ - _sensitive_ subject!"  
  
Brie pulled off of him with a _'pop',_ and he shot her a look that fell far shy of the glare he was going for. She just grinned up at him.  
  
"Be nice," she chided him, her amused voice lacking any kind of bite as she reached behind her to rummage in the coffee table drawer for the lube. She found it, half empty, and popped the cap to squirt some into her hand, warming it up between her palms. BJ watched her closely, his dick just an inch or so away from her face and her soft, soft lips.  
  
" _You_ be nice," he shot back, reaching down to tangle a hand into her hair and lean her towards him so he could rub the head of his cock on her cheek. Brie went still, surprised and sticky-handed, and although her face went hot and tinged red, she let him do it for longer than could have hidden her interest in it. BJ huffed in pleasure, and then tried to angle himself toward her mouth.  
  
"Buh-buh-boh, easy there big guy!"  
  
Brie stopped him with only a gentle nudge from the back of her hand, trusting him fully to bend to her wishes-- and because she had him completely wrapped around her pretty little fingers, BJ listened, releasing her obediently and pulling his hands back to grip at the fabric of his shirt instead. He gave her what he thought was a pretty innocent, charming smile.  
  
"Nice try," Brie said, trying not to laugh as she took his length in both her hands and gently rubbed the lube onto his skin. He jumped a little. Her hands were soft and tender, her touches lingering as she slowly stroked him, tip to root and back again, and BJ took a deep breath and let his head fall backwards, muffling a grunt as he felt Brie's tongue swipe across his tip. She used her thumbs to massage little circles down the sides of his shaft, like he was something to be enjoyed. Cherished.  
  
 _"Fuck,_ baby," BJ groaned, as the head of his cock was enveloped in the soft, wet heat of her mouth again. She was gentler, this time, not trying to get _that_ kind of a rise out of him, and the tip of her tongue followed a thick vein along the underside of his length; after all this time together, she knew _exactly_ what he liked. It made him shiver, his hands twisting his shirt into knots. "Yeah-- _ohh,_ right there."  
  
"Mm-mmh?" Brie hummed around him, bobbing her head, slowly working her way down on him while her hands stroked at whatever she couldn't take. He felt her gag a little a couple times, too eager to take as much time as she should have, but she didn't pull back or tap out, and BJ panted open-mouthed as the heat of his arousal suffused his entire body, gradual and glowing.  
  
"Mm- _hmm_ ," he repeated, working hard not to buck his hips. His mouth pinched closed, and he held his lip between his teeth. He lifted his head again to look at her.  
  
She was so fucking _gorgeous_ like this; with her eyes half-lidded and hazy with lust, her cheeks hollowed out as she sunk down on his cock, drool beginning to run in thin rivulets down his shaft. Her eyes looked a little watery, too, but in a way BJ knew she liked-- more than once, she'd let him take the reins and fuck her face, and each time she'd been soaking wet by the time he was done. She curled her fingers around the base of his cock and gave him a little stroke-and-twist, and BJ barked out an embarrassing sound and stamped his foot on the floor.  
  
Actually being given any attention, sexual or otherwise, was still pretty new to him, and he hadn't managed to build up much stamina yet. He was mortified when he felt the tell-tale tingling already building in his balls and tingling up along his spine.  
  
" _Wuh_ \-- wait- fuck, shit," he hissed, his back arching a little as he fumbled for Brie's hair.  
  
But instead of taking the hint, Brie looked right up at him, gave a _distinctly_ pleased shimmy of her shoulders, and pushed his hands away, rolling her tongue along that thick vein again. She squeezed gently at the base of his cock, encouraging him, and BJ's hands flew up to his own hair to pull and twist.  
  
 _"Babe!_ Brie, wait, wait, I'm _guh--_ I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, don't, _don't--"_ he babbled, indignant, his movements at odds with his pleading as he thrust forward into Brie's mouth. He grit his teeth as the pleasure swelled, Brie's tongue lapping mercilessly at the underside of his dick, dipping against the slit at the head, her lips a soft suction that wouldn't let up. BJ fumbled, tossing his head back and whining a sharp, high sound of mingled pleasure and frustration, and he pulsed inside her mouth; once, twice, so close to the edge that it almost _hurt_.  
  
It was _then_ that Brie finally pulled back, her glasses askew and her voice raw as she urged him,  
  
"Come on, BJ, it's okay...it's okay, just let it go!" in a tone that was edged with want. BJ bucked his hips again, this time into her stroking hands.  
  
"You _suck!"_ he moaned, rutting into her hands at a jagged pace. Brie had the _audacity_ to press a lingering kiss to the tip of his cock.  
  
"I sure do!" she joked, managing to look more than just a little bit smug.  
  
And _that-!_ That was _his_ line, that was _his_ kind of bullshit, that was--  
  
"Whoa, Brie, Brie, _Brie, ohhh hoh oh, fuuuuck-!"_  
  
That was the tipping point.  
  
In a satisfying display of karmic justice, BJ came hard, and Brie was too slow to pull back all the way; his cum splattered onto her face in thick ropes of white, across her lips and one cheek and the bridge of her nose. She squeaked in surprise while BJ fucked her hands through it.  
  
 _"Ghh-- guhh,"_ he grunted, jerking his hips without rhythm and giving Brie one more pulse to the corner of her mouth while he rode his orgasm out. She stayed stock-still for it, presumably surprised to the point of freezing, and BJ couldn't find it in him to be apologetic when _she_ was the one who had brought this on herself.  
  
When he finally went limp, slumping back into the couch as the aftershocks shivered through him, he looked down at her with glazed eyes and blew out a breath, long and slow.  
  
"...Poetic justice," he laughed, brushing a lock of hair off of her forehead.  
  
Brie gave him the scrunch-faced look that meant she was trying not to smile.  
  
"Washcloth," she demanded, tight-lipped and blushing. BJ laughed harder and pushed himself to his shaky feet.  
  
"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist."  
  
\----------  
  
"Mmmmm _mgod_ , BJ!"  
  
With his face buried between his girlfriend's legs, BJ couldn't see much, but he grinned all the same as she moaned and bucked against him, grinding her pussy against his mouth. She was the one sat back on the couch now, their places switched with BJ knelt between her thighs, and he had his face pressed nearly flat to her sopping wet folds, the bridge of his nose against her clit as he licked her out.  
  
He'd always been a messy eater, and he took particular pride in extending that to oral sex as well; he slurped and drooled and groaned while he lapped his way along Brie's pussy, up and down and side-to-side. He liked to suck her inner labia into his mouth and just suckle them, to listen to her breathe in and swear while he avoided all the best spots in his never-ending quest to aggravate her. She was _especially_ beautiful when she was just a little bit pissed off-- and when he worked her up well enough, sometimes she'd try to hump his face, which was always a delight.  
  
Unwilling to pull away to talk, BJ hummed a few tuneful notes against her skin while he turned his head to suck hard on her inner thigh, arching his eyebrows and peering up at her as much as he was able. Her hands were in his hair, tangled and tugging, which made proper movement difficult, but he caught a good glimpse of her sweaty, red face and the way her teeth were grit in pleasure, her breath coming hard and fast, and it made him smirk to see.  
  
"Ohhhh god oh _godohgod,_ don't _tease_ me, BJ don't you _dare_ -" he heard her try to warn him-- but her voice was high and strained from exertion, and the words came out as an adorable little whine, which was not especially intimidating. BJ just chuckled and pulled off of her thigh with a _'pop',_ admiring the darkening mark he'd left behind. He reached up and ran his thumb through her folds while he pretended to debate, just to feel her hands tighten in his hair.  
  
"Well, shit, babe, I dunno what ya want from me," he told her, batting his eyes up at her in a saccharine-sweet display of innocence. And it got him the result he wanted; he could see Brie get flustered and turn her face away from him, struggling between her arousal and her embarrassment at being made to say it. It was one of his favorite things to do to her, for those obvious reasons. "You know me, nothin' up here but cobwebs," he continued, tilting his head to indicate it while he rolled the bead of her clit under his thumb, giving her a shit-eating grin, "Might go a whole lot faster if you could just _tell_ me what ya wanted..."  
  
He slid two fingers into Brie before giving her a chance to answer, and beamed as she gasped and arched and tried to guide his face back in on her, close enough to feel his breath but not enough to touch.  
  
"You're awful, you're _awful,"_ she groaned-- but he could see her smiling, too, and he began to scissor his fingers to open her up, enjoying the way he could feel her clench down around them.  
  
"I can't hear you," BJ sang, crooking his fingers to search out that sweet spot on the roof of her cunt that would make her squeal. It was a familiar and well-practiced motion, and it only took him a few moments to find it-- he curled his fingers until the pads of them were pressed there, and then he began to stroke, back and forth in a shallow, insistent beckoning motion. The sounds Brie made when he did so made pride and pleasure arc warmly up his spine and pool low in his gut again.  
  
 _"Please!"_ she gasped, her hands jerking hard enough that it made BJ's scalp ache deliciously where she yanked his hair, "Oh please, please, Beej I need you-!"  
  
And that, _god, **that**_ was what he'd wanted. To _be_ wanted, to hear her say it and smugly enjoy the knowledge that it was _him_ doing this to her, _only_ him, buried to the last knuckle in her wet pussy. It filled him up with a pride that was low and filthy and tingled in all the right places.  
  
Groaning so lowly it was almost a growl, BJ finally nudged his head back between her legs and brought his tongue back to her again, lapping without finesse at the tender area between her clit and where his fingers sunk into her.  
  
"Yes, Beej, right there, right there," she chanted, tightening up around him as he worked her pleasure up to a boiling point. She was absolutely fuckin' _intoxicating_ like this, soaked and dripping and squeezing so _so_ tight...that for a few moments BJ was very tempted to let his poor girl actually cum.  
  
But that wasn't what _she'd_ asked him to do tonight, so he didn't.  
  
He went still before she could hit her peak, listening to her squeak and swear in frustration, and he offered her an apologetic grin as he pulled his fingers from her to admire their slick sheen, leaving her empty and wanting.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
"Your rules, baby," he chuckled, and stuck his fingers in his mouth to suck all the last traces of her taste from them. Brie pushed her hair back from where it had gotten mussed at the top of her forehead and shakily readjusted her glasses. She watched him with a keen interest.  
  
"I don't know why I do this to myself," she moaned, smiling nonetheless while BJ pulled his fingers from his mouth with a slurp and finally pushed himself to his feet. The hardwood floor was _hell_ on his knees, but the ache was always worth it for getting to work her up like that. He stretched his arms and legs to work any kinks out while Brie heaved herself unsteadily up off the couch, using his shoulder for balance. He watched her while she made her way around to the arm of the couch in case she slipped or fell, his hands hovering at her sides.  
  
With another groan, she tipped forward, and let herself slump over the arm, wiggling forward on her belly until her chest was on the couch cushions and her hips were propped up over it to push her ass up into the air. They'd done it like this more than a couple times before, but that sight _never_ got old-- BJ wolf-whistled, high and sharp, and moved directly behind her to admire the view. She scoffed as if affronted and then giggled, unable to keep up the charade.  
  
"You're such a pervert!"  
  
"Guilty," he agreed, grinning toothily and surprising her with a playful slap to her ass. She yelped and kicked her feet out, narrowly avoiding accidentally nailing him in the knees.  
  
"Beej, come _on_ , I need you _inside_ me," she pleaded, wiggling her hips enticingly and folding her arms to rest her head on. BJ groaned under his breath and moved in to lean over her, his fat gut heavy against her back and his hard cock pressed to the curve of her ass. He took a minute to kiss up the line of her neck and nip at the soft spot where the back of her skull met her spine. He heard her whimper.  
  
"You good? Not too heavy?"  
  
"I'm _good,"_ she assured him, making him smirk again. "If there were any reason I couldn't breathe, it'd be your _B.O._ , BJ."  
  
She was teasing, he knew, and generally he couldn't give less of a shit what other people thought about his personal hygiene, but in this instance it managed to make him flush, just a little, despite what he now knew about _her_ opinion on that scent.  
  
"You _like_ it," he said, tugging at her hips to readjust her position to his liking. Brie laughed, helpfully spreading her legs for him, and reached one arm back to try to either caress him or swat him, neither of which she accomplished. BJ met her with a high-five instead, preening for a moment as it made her shriek with laughter. "...No comeback, huh? Your silence speaks _volumes_ , babes. You _ache_ for my stank."  
  
It was a horrible joke, and only even a slanted rhyme, but completely worth it to watch the way Brie buried her face in her crossed arms, shaking now from a mixture of laughter and mortification. BJ rubbed his cock against her inner thigh, and stroked down her sides proudly.  
  
"Just fuck me," he heard her demand, her voice a little muffled by her position.  
  
And as fun as it was to joke and to tease her, his poor girl had been waiting _plenty_ long enough tonight; and after working her up so carefully, she wasn't the only one aching for a good hard fuck. So BJ relented, "Alright, alriiiight," and finally wrapped a hand around his cock to guide himself, using his other hand to help spread her open so he could see what he was doing. The head of it nudged against her sopping folds, making Brie twitch as BJ rubbed it up and down a few times to slick himself up, and he felt her tense slightly in anticipation, her hips bucking in an effort to encourage him.  
  
Watching her closely, he pushed in.  
  
Her cunt was hot and soaked and squeezed _deliciously_ around him the moment he pressed into her, BJ's breath hitching at almost the exact same moment as hers, and he grit his teeth and groaned in appreciation as he slowly slid forward, feeding her inch after inch and watching her take it like she was made for it. BJ was thick, but had never been particularly long-- he listened to her moan at the stretch as he worked his way into her, watching the lips of her cunt part, and was able to hilt himself with no particular trouble, shuddering all the way up his body as his hips met her ass. She was nice and relaxed around him, and every few seconds her pussy would clench, so needy for him to move.  
  
"Ohhh, _baby,"_ BJ moaned, biting down on his own lip until it ached and shifting his hips in a little circle to get used to the feeling of her silky-soft heat. Brie made a breathy little whimpering sound and rocked her hips backwards, trying to chase the sensation, and BJ smiled toothily and pulled out just an inch or two, giving her a shallow thrust.  
  
She gasped and curled her toes a little.  
  
"Yeah, Beej, _yeah_ ," she breathed, her head down and voice muffled in the couch cushions. "Harder, baby!"  
  
And, well, who was he to refuse his lady when she was _clearly_ in need of some serious plowing?  
  
"Oh, shit, you need it _bad_ , huh?" he asked her as he pulled his hips back to thrust into her again, a little deeper this time, a little harder. "You're kinda... _drippin'_ on me, Brie-Brie. Feels so _fuckin' good,_ doll, you're so _fuckin'_ wet for me--"  
  
And was she usually this wet? It was hard to really focus on it, hard to focus on just about _anything_ outside of her pretty pink pussy and the way she mewled and clenched on him as he began to set an easy, rolling pace-- but BJ wasn't sure if he'd ever felt her soaked quite like this before, his cock slipping in and out of her with ease while he rocked her hips with his hands.  
  
"I need you, I need you, I wanna cum," Brie whined, moving her arms to dig her nails into the couch cushions with the side of her face pressed flat to the sofa. BJ grunted and tried to steel himself against the wave of arousal her pleading shot through him; he fucked into her a little harder, leaning in closer as sweat began to bead on her shoulders and her back against his stomach. He'd forgotten for a minute that she hadn't gotten to cum yet. Her decision, of course, but--  
  
"I got ya, babes," he assured her, his voice a little strained. "Y'know, I would'a been perfectly happy letting you cum on my fingers," he continued, reaching forward to brace his palm on her upper back and pin her down while he dug the nails on his other hand into the curve of her ass. "What, you think I can't make you cum more than once?"  
  
That question was bait and they both knew it; he _never_ let Brie only cum once. It was a matter of pride, to him, as well as an act of great affection; she put up with his bullshit, she gave him tender kisses and made him feel all _gross_ and _ooey-gooey_ inside, so _he_ paid her back the best way he knew how-- with lots and _lots_ of orgasms.  
  
BJ felt Brie laugh lightly, breathlessly, at his question, and tried to ignore the fluttering that started up in his chest from the sound. He kissed down her back, toothy kisses on all the skin he could reach, and grinned against her while he worked to keep up his pace, pumping into her slow and deep. Each thrust was picking up force, starting to land a little harder, and Brie began to twitch as his balls slapped against her ass, adding to the loud sounds of their heavy fucking in the quiet room. She tried to shove her hips back to meet him.  
  
"I wanted to be full of you," she admitted, her breath hitching adorably. She said it so _sweetly_ , even though she was taking his cock like such a champ-- it made BJ wheeze stupidly on top of her, losing his pacing for a moment as he humped gracelessly into her tight cunt. He even felt her clench when she said it, giving away her own enjoyment from the words, and _god_ , it was about to drive him fuckin' crazy. He braced his feet to the floor and slammed into her so hard she slid forward a few inches.  
  
"You wanted to cum on my cock? Y'wanted to be stuffed full, wanted to make sure I could _feel_ how much you like getting fucked like this?"  
  
"Yes!" Brie gasped, her toes curling again in pleasure. _"Ohhhh, fuck_ , BJ, do that again! I need--"  
  
BJ shifted, leaning in hard, up on his toes and nearly tipping right over her, just so he could tangle his hand in her hair and pull her head up, keeping her from muffling her cries as he changed his pace into something frantic and hard. It was too much, she was _always_ too much; too gorgeous, too cute, too tight and hot and _genuine_ about how much she got off on his cock inside her. She managed to stroke his ego as much as she stroked his shaft; and even though he was the one who'd already finished once, he was starting to feel a little too good for his liking at the moment.  
  
Brie panted and whined, moving against him, meeting him thrust for thrust, her eyes glazed and her glasses nearly off her face.  
  
"Like this?" he asked, fucking her hard and fast and deep. It wasn't a rhythm he could keep up forever-- he didn't have the muscles for it, nor the stamina-- but _god_ did it seem to be scratching her itch, a sheen of sweat on both of them while he searched for the best angle to make her scream.  
  
"Oh ohoh _oh_ just like that, _just like that,_ don't stop _please_ \--"  
  
Ah, _there_ it was. BJ slowed just a little to make sure his strokes hit where he wanted them to, dragging the swollen head of his cock along her sweet spot until she was writhing underneath him, making tiny little keening sounds that went straight to his dick.  
  
"You gonna cum, babydoll?" he asked, his voice breathless and ragged from exertion. He didn't miss the way his tone sent goosebumps down her back.  
  
Brie made a nonsensical sound, her cunt flexing around him as he pounded her.  
  
It made BJ flush with pride; she was close, feeling _so good,_ just for him, her mouth hanging open so she could pant for breath. And she was so _gorgeous_ that he nearly busted just craning his neck to look at her-- so he just tucked his face against her shoulder instead, the scent of sweat and sex heavy in the air.  
  
"Gonna cum for me?" he repeated, "Cum with me fuckin' you like this? You like takin' me, babes?"  
  
More nonsense in reply; mostly moaning, although there were a few cut-off sounds that might have been his name if he listened. It was all _extremely_ gratifying.  
  
"Yeah, that's it, baby, that's my baby," he muttered into the crook of her shoulder, starting to shake as he strained. He _really_ wasn't going to last much longer-- so he fumbled his fingers down between them, reaching awkwardly around until he could find a way to brush her clit. His rhythm finally fell to pieces as he rubbed it, fast and hard, hilting himself into her and just grinding his hips in circles. "I luh-- _hhhhhhnnnnn- guh--_ I _love_ ya, I _love_ you, hhoh god I'm gonna fuckin' spill--"  
  
 _"BJ!"_  
  
Brie's single, sharp cry was the only warning BJ got before she was clenching down on him, squeezing rhythmically around his cock, and he felt like his brain just about melting. Dizzy and overheated, he rutted into the massage her pussy was so _kindly_ providing, and rubbed her through it, perhaps even a little too hard, seeing the way her legs jerked and she arched so hard that it looked almost painful.  
  
"I _love you,"_ she choked out, screwing her eyes shut as she came and her body shuddered under him. BJ made a ridiculous sound and finally let go of her hair to dig his nails into her hips, jerking inside her once, twice more--  
  
Brie was just starting to relax, twitching with the first aftershocks of her bliss, when BJ spilled himself deep inside her with a strangled grunt and a sort of whimper. His cock throbbed, painting her insides in thick ropes of white, and they both panted and moaned as the released cooled them, leaving them limp and insensate and soaked in sweat.  
  
Brie felt like she had melted beneath him, her eyelids fluttering.  
  
Neither of them said anything for a while. They just laid there, slumped over the couch together and heaving for breath, enjoying the afterglow and the buzzing warmth of it suffusing their limbs. BJ made half an effort to scrape his brain back together.  
  
"What...the _fuck_."  
  
"Yeah...holy _shit_ , Beej."  
  
Brie turned her head to try and look at him, and BJ flashed her a wobbly grin and gingerly pulled back out of her, his softening dick slipping out with a shlicking sound and leaving his cum to ooze out of her and down her thighs. Brie made a contented, pleasurable sound and wiggled her hips just to feel it drip.  
  
BJ collapsed heavily on the couch, and grabbed Brie under the arms to drag her onto him too. They were both sticky and flushed red from their romp, and BJ could smell his own stench now in a way that made him wrinkle his nose, although not without a smirk. Brie slumped down with her head on his belly and just lay there trying to catch her breath, a little tender between the legs and full of cum. Their movie had long since concluded, and the laptop screen was quiet and dark.  
  
Brie turned her head and kissed his stomach. He shivered from the ticklish feeling, trying not to laugh, and rubbed her shoulders and her back.  
  
"You need a shower," she told him, sounding teasing and already halfway asleep. He made a noise of mock offense and lifted an arm to smell himself.  
  
"I thought you _liked_ my aroma. _\--Whoa,_ never _mind_."  
  
Brie burst out laughing and buried her face in his gut.  
  
"Wanna take a shower together?"  
  
"Once I can feel my legs again-- holy _shit_."  
  
More giggling. BJ scratched his nails down her back until she shivered, and let his head thump back against the back of the couch, over-warm and smelling very pungent but extremely, deeply pleased.  
  
"...Changed my mind. I'm never showering again."  
  
"--BJ, holy shit, _no."_


End file.
